Dajavew,Anyone?
by Lootmagoot
Summary: Max thinks her dream is coming true. But it can't right? In fact her dream IS KINDA coming true. Some things are kept the same.Some things are changed. "'Just because it's a dream,dosen't mean it isn't true."-Angel. Twist after twist after Twist!Sequl to Banned.I don't own Maximum Ride or Banned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey LootMagoot here! This is the sequl to Banned.**

**Max POV**

I think my dream is coming true.

We blew up The Instute of Higher Living,and saved a exeperment named Lilah.

Dazavew right?

But she isn't as mean as Lilah from my dream,she's polite,shy and keeps to and Fang are now dating.(Gasp)

So I woke up freash to death.I streached.I walked to the bathroom that was down the house was ,mom,Ella and her freinds bulit it to look like the old E house.

Anyway:I walked in the bathroom,the shower was ...

"Who's in the shower?"I must of leav it on.I rolled my eyes.I pulled back the I saw was jaw hit the ground.I closed it and growled...

**Iggy POV**

I snickered,Max was screaming in the bathroom. Pobley stress from me eating all of her secret stash of chocolate."IGGY!" Wait...that wasn't Max..it was...Nudge?"HELP!IGGY HELP!SHE'S TOO STRONG!"I better see/hear what's going on...

**Max POV**

Nudge and Iggy were keeping me away from killing _HIM_.You want to know what was in the shower?It was...

**A/N CLIFFHANGER!**

**Max:It's kinda easy to know who was in the shower.**

**Me:Are you **_**Smokeing?**_

**Max:Yep,just getting ready for the next chapter.**

**Me:o.O**

**Max:Stop making thoose faces.**

**Me: What face?;)**

**Max:That face.**

**Me: :) What face?**

**Max:*Sigh* You know what face.**

**Me: :-) I don't.**

**Max:Can you stop.**

**Me: .Maybe not.**

**Max: *Sigh* **_**Please **_**can you stop making those faces?**

**Me:Of course. :P**

**Max:Lier.**

**Me:SORRY!**

**Max:See you later.*Poff of smoke comes out mouth.***

**Me:*Smiles***

**Max:*Smirks***

**Spork:LootMagoot does not own Maximum the plot of **_**Banned.**_ Just the plot of this story.


	2. Overreacting,Max

**A/N You been waiting for it...and I meant to post it yesterday...So here It is...CHAPTER 2,**

**Chapter 2,Overracting Max.**

**Max POV**

was in the bad right?But,Lihia was in there too,therefor,I have been cheated on.(look's Like We aren't going to Chad today.)So,I I could kick some butt,Nudge and Iggy were holding draged me down the stairs,and onto the coach.

Nudge patted me on the back."It'll be OK,Max."I nodded and leaned on her shodder, she pushed me back,disgusted."What is _wrong _with you?Max stop acting...so...over overreacting."Nudge said,in a _really _smartass ,I let it slide,planning to ask her about it later.I sighed."I'm going to my room."I said."To what?"Iggy asked.I swear,if this is some pervert joke-"To cry your eyes out?To stay in there for weeks,and not come out?To not eat and act pathic like when Fang left?"Iggy spat.I have to .

"You know he's right,Max." A little girl's voice said.I looked behind me to see Angel."You _are _overreacting, leader's job is to lead with their head,not their heart."Angel ,that got my temper red as know what.I'm sick of Angel's seconed,she evil and Power hungry, then Sweet and Sorry the next.I should of known that I shouldn't have trusted Fang.I should of know I shouldn't have let Angel come back after what she I should of have not saved the Flocks sorry asses after the kicked me out-I mean they were all "You and Fang should get togather!" then they are all like "You and Fang makeout too much,so we feel forgotton so we are gonna kick you out."I mean,what the hell!

" . ."I growled threw clenched looked suprised that I was getting mad at her this bad for her."Well,Angel,you need to cut the 'I'm so cool,I'm so smart,I know best so I should be Leader' your not any of thoose things!"I yelled at her."Don't talk to her like that!"Gazzy yelled at me."Who the fuck do YOU think you are,yelling at,me?!"I screamed at The Gasman.

"You know what Max?You need to LEAVE!"Fang hollered at me."Who's gonna be your leader?I know Angel isn't,since she almost killed everybody."I smirked."Lilah ,leave."Fang smirked back.I couldn't help it,I laughed.I was cracking looked so confused." .I' . ?"I said between laughs."I bulid this house.I pay the bills.I buy food.I payed for the clothes on your back."I sneered at him."So what right,do you have to kick me out of my own house?You can ,get out."I said,while poking him in the chest."Oh,since you are all trash,go out the back door."I told everybody.

Max:1

Flock:0

**A/N Chapter two is done!**

**Max:I thought I smoked this chapter?**

**Me:Eh,next that's Friday.**

**max:Fine.**

**Katherine:hey guys!**

**Me:Katherine?**

**Katherine:Yeah?**

**me:Wrong story hon.**

**Me:Yeah, isn't one of those,'The Flock think Max is a trator so they kick her out' or 'Angel mind control the flock to kick Max out' nor 'Itex mind controled' neither a 'Max leaves.' OR a 'Fangs takes over and Max goes Emo and she get's kidnapped so they don't look for her like doshbags.' one is a 'Flock kick her out in a heated agerment' ,I'm the only one who writes one that makes since.D':**

**So,yeah,also,vote on my poll, ya Friday.**

**Fang;Lame.**

**Me:Fuck suck in this because your Fang,you don't get a Ian Somerhandler get's 's just cute.**

**Damon:Aww.I'm hot?Thanks Loot.**

**Me:Wrong story.**

**Damon:I came here on pourpes.**

**me:So?**

**Damon:I came here to thank you,for letting me,have some time with Maxie here.**

**Max:What.**

** 'Whoas,Wows,and "Is that Chocolate chip?" ' Story The Love Pentgon.**

**Max;*Reads the chapter* . . ?**

**Me:Well,if people REVIEWED on that story,i would post a chapter of how that happened.**

**Max:REVIEW!PLEASE!**

**me:MAHAHA.**

**Damon:Can I do the disclamier?**

** are people from the story can do the that hot.**

**Damon:O.O**

**max:I think his ego strinked a little.**

** so did.**

**Damon*Leaves the A/N Room.***

**Me:Ass.**

**BYE MY PEPOLES!REVIEW,LOVE,PM,AND VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!SEE YA FRIDAY!**

**Max:She don't own nothing but the ,half of ,this is a sequl to a story she don't own.**

**me:Yep.**


	3. DejaVu,Anyone Pt1

**Chapter 3,De'javu,Anyone?**

**A/N So yeah,I kinda spelled the name wrong on the Title,sorry to lets start Chapter 3!**

**Max:I wonder what's so Dejavuish.**

** ,onward!**

**Max:Is that a word?**

**Me:Yep.I 's just hope I spelled it right.**

**Max:*Rolls eyes.***

**Max POV**

" ?" Fang said."Yes?"Lilah said,coming down the stairs wearing MY sundress."Bitch.I swear to god.I will come over there and rip that dress off of you if I have to."I growled."Why?Because what?Your little sister gave you this dress?No,I won't give it back."She replied,in a smartass attuided.I was shaking.A lot." red."Angel said,tugging on my dress.I expoted.

"WHY DO YOU THINK SO?YOU LITTLE BRAT!I GAVE A HOME,FOOD,CLOTHES,AND I TOOK CARE OF YOU FOR YEARS EVER SINCE I WAS FUCKING 11!"I screamed at yeah.I was I turned to the rest off the flock."I KEPT YOU ALIVE AND OUT OF THOSE CAGES FOR YEARS!I DIDN'T DO NOT EVEN ONE SELFISH THING!I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT MYSELF!I WAS TO BUSY TAKING CARE OF YOU LAZY ASSES!I WANT YOU OUT!NOW!YOUR LUCKY,I EVEN CAME BACK AND SAVE YOU ALL THAT NIGHT WHEN YOU ALL STUPIDLY GOT YOURSELFS FAMOUS!YOU IDIOTS,I MADE A DEAL WITH JEB THE NIGHT WE FIRST ESCAPE FROM THE SCHOOL!HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALL TO ROT!BUT I TOLD HIM I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS!I SHOULD OF HAVE LISTENED TO HIM AND LEFT YOU!"I hollered."Max...We never knew..."Nudge whispered,trembling."Shut up."I growled."Uh,Max,we um,are sorry."Fang said.I laughed."Bullshit."I winced at my curseing.I laughed again."Max,your face is still red,and your hair."Gazzy said."A new ,leave."I said,my voice hard as winced."No."Lilah said." . ."I growled."They are _your _flock now."I told her." will let us get our stuff-"

"Hell no.I bought every single thing in this get had the chance to get your stuff."I said,inturupted her."But,Max,we want you to be our-" "NO!"I yelled at Nudge."You should of had thought of that when ya voted me out."I one moved."But Max-"Angel started."NOW!"I yelled,the wind rushing around all ran out,like the cowards they are.I shook my head in then,the doorbell ringed.

"What do you want now-Ellie?"I said in surpised."Max."He said,with a dazzing smile.

Dejavu,Anyone?

**A/N DONE!**

**Me:Don't you love when the person in the book/movie says the title?**

**Max:Frecking funny.I hope WordPad doesn't cut that part off.**

**Me:WHY COULDN'T MY LAPTOP COME WITH WORDWORLD OR TEXTEDIT?NOOOOOOOOO WORDPAD!FUCK THE WORLD!**

**Max:Overreacting,LootMagoot.**

**Me:Don't you tell me one of the chapter names!**

**Max:She don't own **

**Me:*Rants***

**Max:Anything to add?**

**me:*Stills rants about WordPad***


	4. DejaVu,Anyone Part 2

**Hey guys this is DejaVu,Anyone?Part 2 chapter is the last one for the !Never fear!There will be a threequl.**

**Max POV**

"Can we come in?"Ellie asked,after 5 them standing in the rain.I shook my head and nodded.

Silver had silver wings and could control technology/energy, plus her highlights changed color according to her emotions. Destiny had deep brown wings and she was able to see into the future and she could make certain things you did to her happen to you. Eve had tan wings and she could control the weather. Riot had black wings with red tips at the end and could control/make fire. Aiden was Silver's boyfriend and he had caramel wings and could control all of the elements. Jace had navy wings and he could destroy anything just by looking at it or touching it. Eli looked a lot like Fang but acted nothing like him. Eli had pure black wings and he could watch anyone from anywhere,and he could teleport.

"Eli,can you explain what the hell is going on?"I asked him,after they all described sipped his hot chocolate that I warmed up in the mocowave."Um,I have no idea."He 's highlights went bright yellow,for confushion."What are you guys talking about?"She eyebrows went could rember me,but no one else did?I mean,how did Eli know,I was dreaming the whole I?

"How do you know me,Elli?I thought I was dreaming?How come your the only one who rembers?"I asked him,voiceing my shrugged."I don't know."He posabul Silver''s highlights went even yellower."I still don't what is going ooon."She said in a singy-song voice.I shook my head."Um,you guys hungry?"I asked."YEAH!"Everyone screamed."Um,Fa-Eli?Could you get some food from the store?'I asked him.I blushed,I almost called him Fang."Sure."He before I could reacted,he swoped down and pecked me on the lips,smirking before teleporting.I stood there like a idiot with a look of shock on my face.

Damn he's good looks.

**Eli's POV(****A/N What?You REALLY thought I was gonna end it there?*Gasp* You must not love me anymore!Waaaaaaaagh.)**

I teleported to the Supermarket to get some food.  
,noddles,Pudding,Cake mix,a box of dounuts...

I walked up to the check-out to be only checked out by the lady working there."Hey about you ditch the food,and I quit my job and we go have a little place or yours?"She said." go to yours,and I go to mine."I said, scoffed."What's your promlem?"She asked."Your my promblem!Just give me my food,and shut up,please."I told scoffed again."MANGER!MANGER!"I started yelling.A look of panic crossed her face."No!No!No,stop!Don't tell me manger!I'll like,so get fired!"She said,shushing me." give me my food."I grudely put my items in bags.

_"This won't be the last time you'll see me."_I heard her whisper in my ear.I swore she said that,but I probley imanged it.

**The Flock's POV ****(A/N You Also thought I was gonna leave it there?You don't love me! )**

"I wish we didn't kick Max out."Nudge said,pulling her hood more over her head,to stop the rain getting in her face."I know."Angel said sadly." !Stop being so _sad _over her!She was 98% weak."Lilah said."So are you."Fang scoffed."Shut 's both of your faults we had to leave."Iggy said."Um,who helped kick her out?You guys!"Fang shot went silent,he knew it was true."Why did you cheat on her for?There's a thing,it's called _a break up_."Nudge growled."Why were you so harsh to her?"Fang asked back." was overreacting,I guess."Nudge said,growing silent,pushing her self more to the tree."How about we sing a camp song!"Lilah yelled."NO!"Everyone shouted."We gave her a power,she should be grateful."Lilah went on."ZOMG Lilah!Just shut up!"Nudge they saw a shadow,who looked like Fang."Hey-That's the guy Max told us about-the one in her dream."Angle rolled his eyes."Maybe,He can kiddnap him,so Max can come back!No dought she doesn't want to come back."Angle said,jumping for eyes lighten.

"Sure."Fang scoffed._Time to work my 'magic'?_

**A/N Sorry for the !School starts in 4 days!I won't be able to update ofen,as I been this Summer.**

**Max:She don't own Maximum Ride,or this ,she owns half of Banned right?**

**me:I !**

**kathrine:Am I-**

**Me:OH MY GOD!DO YOU EVER GO TO THE RIGHT STORY?JUST SHUT UP!GO TO THE RIGHT A/N ROOM!**

**Kathrine:-Gonna be in the my story's chapter?I only showed up once in last chapter in The Love Pentgon.**

**Me:Oh.**

**Rainbow:Yeah.**

**Me:Shut your ass up.**

**Rainbow: :D**

**me: -_-**

**Max:Ha.**

**Fang:This is a very long chapter.**

**me:I know right?I'm just taking up space with the A/N.**

**Rainbow:*Poker Face***

**Me:Ha.**

**Max:He.**

**me:Mau.**

**Max:Haha.**

**Me:Muahahaha!**

**Max:MAUHAHHA**

**Me:MAU-**

**Fang:Shut up.**

**BYE!**

**Review also!  
**


	5. Lilah's Plan

_Mahohehohe-_

"Lilah?What the heck are you doing?Is that a evil laugh?"Nudge asked thing she didn't voice her plans-"Stop voicing you thoughts."Nudge told raised his hand."So,um,are we gonna kiddnap a guy or what?"Fang asked."Yep."The flock grinned._Oh no you won't-_

"LILAH!"

"SORRY!"

**A/N DON'T YOU LOVE WAITING FOREVER FOR A CRAPPY CHAPTER,THEN ALL THE CHAPTER IS IS 99 WORDS!**

**Max;No.**

**Me:Sarcasm.**

**Max:Me too.**

**Mind=Blown.**

**Max:Huh?Why?**

**R&R BYES!**


End file.
